Love Makes The World Go Round
by ItzStoryTyme
Summary: Takes place after Rachel and Tommy break up. The gang has to deal doing a science fair project for a grade. What happens when Tommy works with a new girl that he thinks is fake?
1. He said, She said

**Chapter One**

"**He said, she said"

* * *

**

Outside of the Pickle's house, there was a woman's loud scream heard. Tommy was sitting on the floor talking on the phone as he was watching a horror movie on television.

He sighed as he cut a picture in half with a pair of scissors. Ever since Rachel _really_ broke up with him, he hated the feeling he had watching the movie he saw with her two days ago.

Tommy Pickles would be your average ten year old. He didn't mind his brother Dil or his parents. He loved his family. Tommy felt like he had everything he wanted except….he didn't have Rachel in his life anymore.

The words "I never want to see you again" kept repeating in his head. He regrets faking missing Rachel so badly in front of his friends.

Tommy's only ten years old and he couldn't believe he was obsessing with a girl. He remembered him saying "I'm young! I need to be free!".

"Yeah right", Tommy said under his breath forgetting he was talking on the phone.

"What'd you say?", A voice on the other line replied.

"Nothing Phil", Tommy answered with a low tone. "I miss Rachel so much it hurts!".

"You really mean it this time?", Phil asked as he sat on his bedroom chair. "You really tricked me and Chuckie when you acted like you were dying of Rachelness".

Tommy regretted doing that too. He just wanted people to leave him alone. "Sorry about that…again…".

"You want me and Lil to come over and sit in the sandbox with you?", Phil asked. "I could tell you guys bug stories again".

Tommy made a face after he heard his friend's comment. "I'll pass for today. I just miss her sooo much my heart feels like it's throbbing in ache!".

Phil rolled his eyes as he heard Tommy crying on the other line. He began to listen as Tommy explained how he missed Rachel's smell, voice, kisses, and the way he helped her in Hebrew school.

"You're acting like you were married or something", Phil said as he opened his English grammar book.

"It felt like it was", Tommy said as he sniffed watching the TV. "She was the only girl I ever liked- liked".

"All guys say that Pickles", Phil replied. "Heck when I fell in love with uh…uh….what's her name? See? I'm over her already I can't even remember her name".

Tommy was confused for a moment. He knew Phil had some crushes here and there. A girlfriend?

"I wish I had that faith like you", Tommy said. "I'll never eat..sleep..breathe..".

"If you can't breathe, how are you talking now?", Phil asked. "Calm down Tommy, it's going to be okay".

"NO IT WON'T!", Tommy said as he cried into the phone. "You were NEVER in a love triangle like I was! RAAACHHEELLL!".

Phil sighed as he listened to Tommy cry. "I think I liked him better when he was in diapers".

"What?".

"Uh…nothing Tommy…I gotta go. Mom's calling me to dinner!", Phil said quickly so he could hang up.

"Wait! Wait! Don't hang up!". Phil's twin sister Lil walked in the room with Kimi.

"Whose on the phone?", Lil asked as Kimi opened the closet door. Phil motioned to her that it was Tommy. "Oh..".

"Don't hang up! Put Lil on!", Tommy exclaimed. Kimi shook her head with her eyes closed as Lil took the phone.

"Tommy? It's Lil". Suddenly, Lil took the phone away from her ear as Tommy cried more on the other line.

Kimi watched as Lil stared blankly at the phone. "The kid's hopeless now".

"Is that Kimi in the background?". The three stared at each other before Phil gave Lil a gum wrapper.

Lil put the phone against her ear again and rubbed the wrapper against the speaker. "What's that Tommy? Can't hear you! Line's all fuzzy!".

She hung up the phone and Phil sighed in relief. "I can finally hear myself speak".

"Before this, you were hugging on him like he has cancer", Kimi said as she looked at a shirt.

"Well we tried everything", Lil said as she put her hair up. "We gave him free discounts, tied his shoes, did his house chores…heck we even brought Rachel here!".

"The kid _still_ didn't thank us for that", Phil said as he watched Kimi jump on his bed. "I was going to spend that allowance money for the next Emica tour".

"Emica?", Lil and Kimi asked at the same time. They froze at what they were doing and stood right in front of him.

"Uh….did I say Emica?", Phil asked trying to get away from the blockade. "I meant Christina Aguleria".

"So when's the show Phillip?", Lil asked putting a hand on her hip. Phil opened his mouth to answer her question, but lost the words. 

"I…uh….well…".

"Well?".

"Maybe we should save more money first. _Then_ we discuss our concert resume".

* * *

At Tommy's house, Chuckie knocked on the door. He didn't really get an answer, but he noticed the door was opened.

When he walked inside the house, he saw Dil watching the movie instead. "Dil?".

Dil turned around and saw Chuckie stand against the wall. "Oh hey. Tommy's up in his room".

"Is he alright?", Chuckie asked.

"Not really. He claims he's having his last breaths", Dil replied turning his attention back to the movie.

"What?", Chuckie asked as he ran upstairs. Dil noticed he was gone and went to the edge of the stairs.

"Wait! You forgot the donation to Dil Pickles!".

Chuckie opened Tommy's door a little before walking in. He expected to see candles lit around with sad music.

He expected to see tissues lay around all over the room. All Chuckie saw was Tommy looking out the window.

"Hey Tommy", Chuckie greeted walking slowly inside. "You alright?".

Tommy didn't really notice he was there. He turned to his left and saw his best friend standing there. "Oh…hi……yeah….I'm okay".

"So uh…where's your break up supplies?". Tommy sat on his bed and Chuckie sat on Dil's bed across from him.

"I'm trying to move on", Tommy said with a sigh. "I called up Phil earlier and I think I went overboard".

"You should of called me first", Chuckie said watching Tommy put his head down. "I can take it".

"How did you deal with your breakup with Nicole?", Tommy asked. Chuckie then remembered who it was talking about.

Chuckie met Nicole at school and had the biggest crush on her. He didn't think she noticed him at first, but she did.

"Our breakup was _our_ decision", Chuckie replied. "Your breakup with Rachel had to happen".

"Long distance relationships suck", Tommy said laying his body on his bed. "I miss Rachel".

"I know", Chuckie said nodding his head. "I miss Nicole sometimes. But you said you're young and it's true".

"The first one's the big step". Chuckie nodded in agreement. "I'm not dating until I'm forty".

"Forty?", Chuckie said with a shreak. "You're dad's been married to your mom before he was forty!".

"Or maybeI'll wait til Dilstarts dating", Tommy said sitting his body up on the bed.

"You got a long wait for that", Chuckie said before scratching his head. "Or maybe never".

"I can either", Tommy said laying on his stomach hugging his pillow. "I can spend the rest of my life alone".

"Ooookay..now you're talking like Angelica", Chuckie said as he stood up. "Things can't get any worse than they are now. Things could get better".

Tommy rolled his eyes as Dil walked in. "Hey bro, school just called".

Soon as Tommy heard this, he stood up from the bed. "Who? What?".

"Don't worry, I'm taking the blame for the George Washington statue", Dil replied holding his hands up in defense. "But they just explained about a science fair project".

"_Again_?", Tommy and Chuckie asked. The science fair project goes up to eighth grade in their school district. Ever since third grade, it was their least favorite part of the school year.

Dil never got to do one though. Didi wrote a note saying she was concerned for his safety. He promised in fifth grade to do one though. Also, he did chores for Grandpa for community service hours.

* * *

A/N: Sucks? love it? REVIEW!


	2. Stuck

**Chapter Two **

**Stuck**

Everyone was fast asleep in the Pickle's house. Everyone except Tommy that is. It was around four AM, and he was in the kitchen making himself a snack.

He sighed as he went through the refrigerator for some ingredients. Tommy didn't like to cook much, but when he was depressed like he was, he needed something to do.

Tommy got out some milk and eggs. He quickly went to the stove to turn it on. Although he was being occupied, he didn't realize his mother heard a noise from upstairs.

Didi heard a pan crash and her eyes opened widely. "What in the world?", She asked out loud as Stu groaned for a minute. "Stu! Wake up! There's a burglar!".

Stu stopped snoring and woke up quickly. "What!".

"Honey, there's noises coming from downstairs", Didi whispered to him as he got out of bed. "Take a bat with you or something".

Stu sighed knowing how his wife could sometimes worry easily. "Deed, it's probably Dil or Tommy".

Didi paused for a second and thought for a moment. "Go check anyway". Stu sighed and mumbled something under his breath as he walked out of the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Tommy was downstairs still making his midnight snack. Stu walked in the kitchen and turned the light on.

Tommy screamed a bit, thinking someone was going to hurt him and turned around. "Oh…it's just you Dad".

"Tommy, what are you doing up so late?", Stu asked as Tommy tasted some cake batter. "And what in the world are you making?".

"Uh…..it's for Rachel?", Tommy asked back as he whipped his face off with a cloth. "I thought she'd might like it".

"Tommy…you guys broke up didn't you?", Stu asked as he watched Tommy clean up. "I wouldn't make a cake for a girl that broke up with me".

Tommy ignored his father for a moment, but then he realized he was right. Maybe he was going overboard again.

"Maybe you're right..", Tommy said with a sigh. "I'm so stupid". He began to put away the things he didn't use for the cake.

"Oh come on you're not stupid", Stu said to his son as he put away the cake batter. "Even though I think you're a little young to be interested in girls….I'll admit I was the same way".

"She moved away huh?", Tommy asked as Stu sat down at the table. He put the dishes in the sink and went to sit down with him.

"Nah…we realized it wouldn't work out", Stu replied. "I was the geek pretty much and I would kind of embarrass her in front of her friends".

"Rachel and I had the same friends", Tommy said looking down. "Thanks to her for moving it wrecked the whole thing".

"Moving is a horrible part of a relationship", Stu said. "But you're almost eleven, you'll have ton of girlfriends".

"I'm not dating any girls that have names begin with an R", Tommy said as Stu stood up from the table.

Stu shook his head as he watched his son blab about his love life. "You better get to bed Tom, it's really late".

"Oh…yeah….school", Tommy said as he got up and followed his dad up the stairs. "Thanks for the talk dad".

"No problem", Stu said looking back at him. "Make sure you give Dil the same advice".

"Why?".

"Trust me…he's going to need it".

* * *

The next school day could have been better. Kids acted their normal ways when they're in elementary school.

Lil was at her locker as Chuckie and Phil walked up to her. "Hey guys".

"I can't _believe_ we have to do that project _again_", Phil said as Lil looked a bit shocked. "What? I told you yesterday".

"I wasn't _home_ yesterday you moron!", Lil exclaimed as she closed her locker. "You were probably talking to Mom".

"Oh yeah", Phil said. "We don't have to worry yet it's not due till….".

"IN THREE MONTHS!", Lil yelled and half of the hallway froze. "There's a couple parts of it!".

"Yeah we have to give our topic, what we're using and all that crap", Chuckie explained. " I was busy yesterday trying to make up one instead of going through the list".

Phil and Lil shook their heads as Tommy walked up. "Hey you guys".

"Tommy?", Chuckie asked. "You look…".

"Like I was baking a cake?", Tommy asked back. "Yeah I know…don't ask". Phil leaned in to sniff Tommy.

"Smells like chocolate swirl", Phil said with a grin. "Got any at home?".

"Phillip!", Lil said a little loud to her twin brother. He gave her a questioned look before she spoke again. "Whatever you want us to do for you Tommy, just ask".

"Don't do my chores again", Tommy said as the other nodded in agreement. "No tying my shoes".

"How about walking the dog?", Phil asked.

"My dad walks Spike", Tommy replied with an eye roll. "I'm fine guys…I'm a little better".

"That's good", Chuckie said with a smile feeling good that his best friend since diapers felt better. "We'll celebrate by going to the Java Lava".

Tommy nodded as the four walked down the hallway. "I felt so good this morning I even tried to bake a cake".

Chuckie stopped Tommy from walking. "Okay Tommy…when you're a little _too_ happy something is wrong".

"No really…I wanted to get out and do something", Tommy said as he kept walking. Little did he know, he kept looking at his friends and bumped into a dark haired girl.

"Oof!", She said as she fell down. Tommy gasped as he gathered up her papers. He looked up at her and dropped the papers again.

"I'm soooo sorry! Really sorry!", He said quickly. He looked at her and his jaw dropped. The girl was gorgeous! Her hair was very dark brown with blonde highlights. He looked into her hazel green eyes and felt like he was lost.

Tommy even like her fashion. She wore a white tank top with boot cut light blue jeans. Tommy knew they were only in the fifth grade, but he really felt attracted to her.

She looked at him as he tried gathering her papers better. "It's okay…I got it".

"No no! I insist!", Tommy said giving her the papers. "I'm Tommy... by the way". He expected her to shake his hand in return or say her name, but she gave him a look.

"Whatever", She said before walking off. "Thanks for picking up my papers though!". The gang watched her as she walked away.

"Well that was rude".

"Who does she think she is?", Lil said after Chuckie said his comment. "I never seen her before".

Phil shrugged as Chuckie went to throw a piece of gum away in the trash. "Maybe she's new".

"Did you see that outfit she wore?", Lil asked pointing to her to Phil. Phil looked like he was in his own trance. "PHILLIP!".

"It's not a _maybe_….she's definitely new", Chuckie replied to Phil. "Let's go before the bell rings".

"Can't we wait for what's her name?", Phil asked as Lil dragged him down the hallway to their class.

"Why don't you wait for me once in a while?".

Phil took a moment to think. "First time for everything!".

* * *

Tommy and Phil walked in their first period class of the day. They enjoyed their English class since they got an easy teacher for grading.

Their teacher, Mr. Neil, wasn't in the classroom yet. You could tell that since the class was very loud and out of control.

"I wish lunch was the first part of the day", Phil said to Tommy as they sat next to each other.

"You mean breakfast?", Tommy asked as Phil took out one of his notebooks. "Yeah I know. At least they give it out _before _school".

"That's the part that sucks", Phil said before the bell rung. He covered his ears since he didn't like the sound. "One day when I run for President, school bells will officially be alarm clocks".

Mr. Neil finally came in five minutes after the school bell. You could tell he knew he was late since he got out his lesson plans and rushed to the board.

"You're late Mister!", One of the boys cried out as everyone took their seats.

"You might as well spank me", Mr. Neil said as he wrote the date and the objective on the board. The class snickered at their teacher's comment. It's one of the reasons they liked the class.

Suddenly, the sound of the morning annoucements surrounded the classroom. Everyone groaned knowing it will take the whole class period.

"Gooooood morning everyone!", The sound of their Vice Principal exclaimed. "It's a lovely day isn't it?".

"You're telling me", Phil said looking at Tommy.

"Let's take a lookat our morning annoucements. Let's see...we'll be on our regular school bell today. I want _everyone_ to be in their class and prepared. It's in the middle of the school year and there's lots to accomplish. The semester will be shorter I'm afraid...".

The class groaned again knowing some of them were failing or knew there wasn't much time.

"For lunch today, there will be turkey sandwiches with macaroni salad. The salad's made by yours truely by the way...ahem...I also want to speak about the Science fair project".

Some of the students whispered to each other as if they didn't even know about it. Tommy's memory flash forward to him about Dil telling him about what the school said. He was hoping his dad could help him like the last time.

"I don't think you do", Phil said as Tommy looked over to see him reading a comic book.

The vice principal began to speak again. "I just want you all to know that this year it will be different".

Phil put down the comic book happily. "We get to blow up stuff?".

"You thought of that last year", Tommy said putting a hand under his chin. "It's part of the district policy remember?".

Phil laughed. "Oh yeah, it's one of the reasons why you're mom wrote that note for Dil".

"Sssh! I wanna listen!".

* * *

"I just want you to know that this year will be a _partner _science project. Everyone will be assigned their partners in their science classes they have. If you are not assigned a partner, you have to let your teacher know in order to get the credit."

Phil and Tommy looked at each other. "Oooooh".

"Remember! You have three months to complete it. By next week, you should have your topic and fill out the form. Come by the office for any further details. Thank you and have a good day, and remember students...hugs not slugs!".

The sound of a mic being turned off over the loudspeaker gaveTommy the sign that thespeaking was over.

"Guess that leaves you out Phil".


End file.
